End Of All Hope
by CoolKat Avalon
Summary: It is the end of all hope, to lose the child, the faith, to end all the innocence.’ It’s okay now, I forgive you. One-Shot SongFic. Implied pairing, suicide, character death.


Summary: 'It is the end of all hope, to lose the child, the faith, to end all the innocence

End Of All Hope

Don't own a thing, not a penny (I'm Poor weeping)

A/N; Time differences punctuated by song words

_Italics – Song Words_

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
_

The tears were streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. What was the point? He was gone.

_No, you can't surprise me anymore  
No, I've seen it all before  
But it seems I cannot let you go_

"Hey Harry." Hermione called softly as she watched her best friend stare out the dark window. "You okay?" She saw his lips quirk up a little.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine." He didn't even turn around as he whispered his reply.

_Nothing's what it seems to be,  
I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
Empty shell inside of me  
I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me..._

Hermione gasped. "Harry where did you get this mark from?" Harry pulled his hand from her grip and tugged his sleeve down.

"I had an accident with a spade while I was doing some gardening for the Dursleys last summer." He shrugged. She didn't notice as he moved his other hand behind his back

_I fall asleep and dream a dream, I'm floating in a  
silent dream. No-one placing blame on me  
But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah._

Hermione blew an exasperated breath out as she walked into the boys dorm room. "Come on Harry its late, you should be up." She walked over to the only bed that still had its hangings drawn. "Harry," She pulled the drape's back and froze.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." Hermione felt her throat close on her as she started shaking her friend. He was lying on top of all the bedding, a single lily held in his hands. Hermione felt tears start to trek down her face but ignored them as she fumbled for the pulse point in Harry's neck. Nothing

"_HARRY_." Her shriek must have alerted the people in the common room because she could hear footsteps thundering up the stairs. She didn't turn around to see who it was, couldn't. On the small table by the bed there was a small tub of the sleeping pills Harry had been prescribed over the summer holidays. He'd told her he'd been having trouble sleeping after the department of Mysteries. She didn't need to look to know that it was empty

"Come on Harry, you can't give up, not now. You can't do this. Don't leave me." Someone tried to pull her away but she pushed them away.

_Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near  
In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung_

The tears hadn't stopped. In the week since she had found him the tears had streamed unendingly down her face. She didn't listened to the eulogies that people gave. Kind, Loving, Brave. These words described Harry perfectly. But did they really know that Harry. Her Harry.

She stood up and walked over to the wooden box. Holly wood. Harry would have laughed at that. She could feel eyes, staring at her but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She looked down at his face and frowned. He looked weird with his eyes closed. You couldn't see his eyes. She had made sure that they knew to cover his scar. He'd hated that thing.

"I should have noticed something was wrong, should have realised. I should have been there." It had taken very little time for the papers to find out. Shortly after that they found out about Harry's home life. The Dursleys would be lucky to see the light of day again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sobbed. "I would have done something, I would have been there for you." She heard shouting coming from behind her but didn't turn around. She knew what it was. The entire wizarding world knew that Voldemort planned to attack at the funeral. It hadn't stopped Harry's friends from coming anyway.

She found the note yesterday. A few short lines then four beautiful words, 'I'm Sorry My Love.'

Hermione smiled softly as she brushed her fingers across his check. She leaned forward slightly and whispered the words he'd written to her.

" 'It is the end of all hope, to lose the child, the faith, to end all the innocence.' It's okay now, I forgive you. I'll be with you soon Harry."

_I heard you passed away, it was a beautiful day  
I'm old and I feel time will come for me  
My diary's pages are full of thee_

End of all hope

Songs:

End Of All Hope – Nightwish

Letter To Dana – Sonata Arctica

Replica – Sonata Arctica


End file.
